


Stark Cattle Company: An Omegaverse AU

by lokivsanubis



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Beta Natasha Romanov, Beta Pepper Potts, Beta Sam, Brock Rumlow Is Not An Asshole or Homophopic in this, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Difficult Decisions, Domestic Fluff, End Game Stuckony, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, F/F, Gossip, Greg is still a questionable brother, Howard and Maria weren't horrible parents, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Non-traditional betas, Omega Brock Rumlow, Omega Bruce Banner, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Tony Stark, Past Child Abuse, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Poly, Pregnant Clint Barton, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Tony Stark, Pregnant brock rumlow, Rumors, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags maybe added or changed as chapters are added., Tony Stark Has A Heart, alternate universe - cowboys, child Loki, triad is acceptable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokivsanubis/pseuds/lokivsanubis
Summary: The Stark Cattle Ranch was famous in these parts for a variety of reasons. One being their cattle were exceptionally well cared for and went for a higher price point than other competing ranchers including Pierce Farms and the combined forces of Sunset & Stone Ranch. The more impressive reason was the rancher who “ owned” the farm had been an unmarked omega with a staff of mostly omega with a few betas here and there. Said omega rancher had recently married and rumor had it the farm was expecting more than a few pups this coming springtime.As a result, the owners of the Ranch reach out for additional help. Unbeknownst to them, the alpha sent to answer their request is exactly what they're looking for.An Omegaverse Cowboy Stuckony AU, because why can never get enough of those right?
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Sam Wilson, Clint Barton/Brock Rumlow, Clint Barton/Sam Wilson, Clint Barton/Sam Wilson/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Thor/Bruce Banner
Comments: 16
Kudos: 102
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyUkkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/gifts).



> First and foremost: This story was written as a gift for the amazing LadyUkkey who wanted a Stuckony Omegaverse Cowboy AU. :P 
> 
> Thank you to all the wonderful people on the Writers Server who beta'd this for me. 
> 
> Welcome to my 5 square fill for Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020. The Square each chapter fills will be announced at the end of the chapter as it fills the square. 
> 
> Planned Squares: Red Star (Middle Square), Bucky/Steve/Tony, Bucky/Steve, Entry, Kink: "Don't Stop", It Wasn't Worth It. (If I complete them all it will be a Bingo.) Here's hoping :) 
> 
> Some notes about this story: 
> 
> It is a modern type cowboy AU with an omegaverse setup. 
> 
> The following types of themes/ trigger warnings are present and if any of them bother you please do not read further (This will update with the chapters): 
> 
> Interracial couples (Clint/Sam/Brock)

The Stark Cattle Ranch was famous in these parts for a variety of reasons. One being their cattle were exceptionally well cared for and went for a higher price point than other competing ranchers _including_ Pierce Farms and the combined forces of Sunset & Stone Ranch. The more impressive reason was the rancher who “ _owned”_ the farm had been an unmarked omega with a staff of mostly omega with a few betas here and there. Said omega rancher had recently married and rumor had it the farm was expecting more than a few pups this coming springtime. 

This rumor turns out to be true as Phil Coulson shifts through the overly complicated questionnaire Tony insisted he uses to find the perfect beta candidate to relieve Brock of his duties while he’s out on maternity leave. The older cowhand frowned and let out a groan as he looked at the list. Tony was set on it being a beta but given the complex requirements, there was no way a beta was going to fulfill all the duties. The farm was needing increased patrols, especially with Steve wanting to focus more and more on Tony and their expectant pup. If Brock was going out on maternity leave then Sam would want to be there. It made little sense for Tony to request a beta when clearly an alpha was what he needed. The youngest Stark was still subconsciously anti-alpha it seemed. 

Phil’s thoughts were interrupted by his phone. He recognized the number, Old Man Kilroy. He had a few men working up on that farm at the moment. It was a large ranching and farming co-op. He wasn’t expecting a call from Old Man Kilroy so that should have been the first indicator something was wrong, he realized that _after_ he’d picked up the phone. 

“I see,” Phil said as he listened to the old man’s complaints. “I understand, send him back down this way. He won’t be assigned to any of your orchards or lands again.” Phil assured as he wheeled back to a large filing cabinet and pulled out a file. “Yes, Mr. Kilroy. I’ll have a replacement sent up right away.” He agreed and then hung up his phone placing the file down on his desk. 

“Now what to do with you Barnes…:” He mused out loud as he looked at the complex questionnaire and then back to the file. “Ah, that makes perfect sense.” He agreed with himself and turned to make some phone calls. 

~

Two days later the sun rose slowly over the horizon shining the first rays of light over the Stark Ranch. The light slowly illuminated the three main structures of the living compound. A cute little stone cottage nestled up beside a small garden. A renovated barn painted black with a miniature version beside it housing a sleeping chocolate lab. And between them a grand farmhouse with an enclosed wrap-around porch. Each of these homes was a respectable distance apart to offer privacy but close enough that no pack member was ever really too far away. 

The soft mooing of the cattle in their paddocks began to stir the Stark pack into rising for the day. 

Inside the grand farmhouse on the second story slept the leaders and owners of the Stark Ranch, the mated pair of alpha Steve Rogers and his very pregnant omega, Anthony Stark. The two were still asleep as the first rays of light stretched into the farmhouse windows. 

Steve was being Tony’s comfortable big spoon as his large shoulders shielded Tony from the intruding rays of light. One large hand rested securely and protectively over the brunette’s expanded middle.

Neither man stirred when the front door to their farmhouse opened and the sound of dishes moving in the kitchen echoed upstairs. Soon the movement of pots and pans was followed by voices. Some early morning laughing in between the sizzling of bacon and the strong scent of freshly brewed coffee.

Finally, as the sun was coming up into the day and even Steve’s strong shoulders could not block out the rays a set of doe brown eyes opened. 

Tony yawned and blinked away his sleep. He rolled over and cuddled deeper into his Alpha’s strong chest nuzzling a peck. “You know it’s creepy when you stare at me like that… Don’t you have cattle to tend to?” He asked quietly. 

“Mornin’.” Steve greeted kissing the top of his omega’s head. “Nonsense, Sam agreed to take the morning shift to watch over the girls in the barn. He says Brock’s been in a mood since their pup discovered his kidneys the other day.” 

Tony sighed, “I’m sure him being told he can’t work didn’t help.” Tony said sitting up with a yawn.  
  
“His mood has been sour ever since the doctor confirmed he was pregnant and it wasn’t just gas,” Steve replied, sitting up as well. “Shall we go down and see what the pack cooked up for breakfast?” 

Tony nodded, “Let me change into something more than my sleeping gown and sure.” he nodded. 

Steve nodded kissing his omega good morning and laughing when Tony complained about morning breath. He helped his omega from the bed. 

The two stood side by side at their sinks and brushed their teeth. Tony is left-handed, Steve is right-handed. Tony is petite, with curly brown hair, doe eyes, and a belly round with pregnancy. Steve is tall, with short blonde hair brushed over to the side like a grandpa, with sharp blue eyes and the body of an adonis. 

They spit in the sink at the same time and gargle in sync. 

Tony pats his mouth dry and complains when Steve’s socks again are outside the hamper bin. “It’s like you just can’t put them inside…” He nipped. 

Steve rolled his eyes playfully and picked up the stray socks corralling them into the hamper. “Yes dear.” he smiles. 

Steve exited the bathroom to give Tony the privacy he needed to change. 

Just as Steve is securing the brass belt buckle on his jeans he hears the bathroom door open. He looked up and swore he fell in love all over again. 

Tony was standing in the bathroom doorway wearing a pair of overalls with one strap undone, a faded blue short-sleeve shirt, and around his neck one of Steve’s blue and white monogram bandanas. The overalls did a great job of evening out Tony’s figure and made it less obvious he was pregnant, though his scent always gave him away. 

Tony rolled his eyes and walked past his alpha. 

Steve followed behind his omega closing their bedroom door behind him. Once they got to the stairs he swiftly took Tony into his arms and giving him a kiss to silence him carried him down the stairs. 

“Well look at the love birds deciding to join the rest of us.” Brock groaned from his place at the breakfast table. “You know Stark, you can’t get more pregnant.” 

Tony rolled his eyes, “If you’d just stop fighting with Sam I know he’d eagerly get Steve to take the AM patrols again.” 

Brock rolled his eyes and went back to eating his oatmeal, a mix of boiled oats and salt. If you even suggested he add sugar or milk he might stab you. One hand rested on his expanded abdomen poorly hidden beneath a black tank top and a set of jeans with the seam extended.

Beside him, Clint rolled his eyes before going back to talking to Pepper about her plans for the day. His fingers drumming along his expanded abdomen as he talked. He was actually wearing a pair of sweats and a grey tank top. 

“Morning Kotenok, Steve.” Natasha greeted them from the stove. A griddle pan filled with bacon and eggs in front of her. She slid the eggs and bacon onto serving plates and made her way to the table.

“Morning Nat, Pep, Legolas, and Frowny Face.” Tony greeted each member of his pack as he made Steve put him down. He waddled over to his seat at the head of the table and looked pointedly at the seat to his left. 

Steve sits down to the left of his spouse and smiles at him clearly love-struck all over again. 

Everyone else at the table gags at their alpha’s obvious display of affection as he plated Tony’s food and presented it to him. 

The group ate breakfast with relatively lively conversation until the front door opened and closed and the scent of cattle wafted in. 

Sam quickly walked into the kitchen taking off his hat for a moment to tip it at Tony. “Mornin’.” He greeted before taking a piece of toast from Brock’s plate and risking a deliberate stab from the omega’s spoon. “Tony you need to call Greg, Millie’s water broke.” He explained between bites. “I got to head back out there but I need Steve and for you to tell Greg to come as soon as possible.”

Tony and Steve both nodded.  
  
Tony got up and went to the phone while Steve got up and followed Sam back out to the calving barn. 

Around lunch, the pack gathered together again. Greg had come and gone expressing his displeasure again that the farm was short-handed. Until Tony’s marriage to Steve, the farm had been Greg’s responsibility which he shrugged off on his brother so he could go to university. But from time to time he was consulted on matters important to the ranch. Especially in the case of Millie, their miracle cow. Twin calves on a first pregnancy.

It was true they, read Tony, had refused to consult Coulson for a new cowhand until it was too late. That only happened because they, read Brock, wanted to work until he was put on leave by the town doctor. 

“I never thought I’d be jealous of Millie,” Clint complained as he rested his head against Brock’s shoulder. He rested his knitting needles down on his expanded middle. This was going to be their pups’ 9th pair of socks. Did pups even need socks?

Brock grunted and rolled his eyes. “Sam, tell your omega he’s pretty and this troublesome task will be over soon.” 

Sam chuckled over his beer. “I have two of the best omegas in all of Ironwood. One who’s quite grumpy and strong and one that’s my constant ray of sunshine. I can’t wait to be parents with you.” 

“Ugh, you’re such a sappy beta,” Brock complained as a small smile tugged at his lips.

Clint let out a contented purr smiling at his beta. 

“They’re almost cute… sometimes.” Pepper said from the kitchen. 

“I’ve never really seen Brock so happy,” Natasha commented as they finished setting the table. 

Tony walked in from the downstairs office holding a notepad. “Coulson says he found us a match.” He announced once Steve came in from the barn. 

“He found a beta that fit all the requirements you asked for?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow. He had come to Stark Ranch with Sam via Phil’s services three years ago. Tony had put in an ad for two betas. They were an alpha and beta team. Phil was known for not exactly following Tony’s wishes in the past. 

“Phil assures me Barnes is more than qualified to work here. He was up north working on a sheep farm until recently. Phil thinks it’s good timing.” He explained sitting down. “And you need to calm down Mister.” He rubbed his stomach. “Steve come tell your pup to settle.” 

And just like that, all talk of the new farmhand was forgotten in favor of cooing over the pregnant omegas at the table. 

The next morning found the days repeating themselves as Steve carried Tony down the stairs to breakfast. 

Steve gave his beloved omega a peck on the cheek for good luck, a kiss on the abdomen for their pup, and finally a savoring of lips for himself. Saying goodbye was always hard even if it was just for a little while. He did not like to leave the farm without Tony but he and Sam could handle picking up the new farmhand together. 

“We’ll be back with Barnes. Keep them out of trouble Natasha.” Steve called as he walked towards the large white truck in the drive. “Sam come on.” He called. 

Sam looked at his two omegas, “No working Brock.” He looked at the stubborn omega knowingly. “Just keep an eye on Clint while we’re gone.” 

“I’m not a child Wilson. I can take care of myself and Clint just fine.” Brock snapped back. “Hurry up before Steve makes you chase him up the drive.” 

Sam rolled his eyes and gave Clint a kiss on the cheek. “Take care of this guy while I’m gone, Beautiful. I’ll see you.” He waved off as he ran to the truck. 

Steve started the engine and took off up the drive. 

“ASSHOLE!” Sam shouted, running and jumping into the bed of the truck. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky comes to the ranch and Tony is quite displeased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Back to my 5 square fill for Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020. 
> 
> Bucky Barnes Bingo Square filled : Entry   
> Planned Squares: Red Star (Middle Square), Bucky/Steve/Tony, Bucky/Steve, Entry, Kink: "Don't Stop", It Wasn't Worth It. (If I complete them all it will be a Bingo.) Here's hoping :)
> 
> Some notes about this story/ chapter:
> 
> It is a modern type cowboy AU with an omegaverse setup.
> 
> The following types of themes/ trigger warnings are present and if any of them bother you please do not read further (This will update with the chapters):
> 
> Interracial couples (Clint/Sam/Brock)  
> Genderism/ alphaism/ omegaism (secondary gender discrimination)

The ride into town was mostly quiet. The two men sitting side by side in their own thoughts. Neither wanted to admit they were happy and yet apprehensive about outside help coming to the ranch. There would not be much time to train the new hire as the pups were due in less than 8 weeks. Dr. Strange had already warned Tony and Brock could deliver early as neither omega were exact prime candidates for having pups. Tony with his history of health issues and Brock from his years of alpha hormone use while living with Alexander Pierce just weren’t ideal for pregnancy. Then any additional stress upon them could cause Clint to deliver early. 

“So…” Sam said quietly about halfway into town. “Have you and Tones talked about names?” 

“A little here and there…” Steve replied as he looked straight ahead. “I’m really fond of Grant, but Tony says it’s tradition to give the baby a family name for their name.” 

“And since when has Tony ever been “Traditional?”” Sam asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

“I know right? But he was adamant about it. Something about it’s just how it is….” the blonde groaned. “I really like Grant.” 

“Wait is Grant the only name you brought to the table Steve?” Sam asked curiously.

Steve didn’t deny it. 

“Well I guess it’s better then throwing a bunch of names in a hat and pulling one out.” Sam said, shrugging. “That’s what my omegas got up to yesterday…” 

“Names in a hat?” Steve rose an eyebrow.

“Yep… and I mean weirdly unique names…” Sam said, shaking his head. “Brock literally pulled out the word “Domino” and said ‘okay’ settled works for a boy or girl.” 

“Domino?” Steve replied letting the name settle. He said it a few more times. “Domino Wilson?” 

“Brock and I still aren’t sure about that…” Sam replied, “Clint was more than happy to put a hyphen. Brock seems hesitant to give me that kind of credit.” 

“Well you know how he is… prideful and strong headed.” Steve replied, stopping as they neared the town. 

“Tell me about it…took us forever just to fall into bed together…” Sam lamented. “But worth every second…” 

“So Domino Rumlow possibly Wilson and unnamed Barton-Wilson baby?” Steve teased looking both ways then crossing an intersection. 

“No, Clint pulled out the names Hawk and Hunter…” Sam said, shaking his head. “Like I said unique names…” 

Steve just continued teasing Sam as they drove towards Shield’s Local office where Phil worked to collect their new farm hand. 

Steve parked the car and paused as they stepped out. The air scented unusually spiced. There was definitely an alpha who wasn’t Phil at the office today. He shook his head clearing his head trying to remind himself he was here for a beta. Phil swore he found a beta. 

Bucky yawned as he sat just outside Phil’s office. He couldn’t believe Old Man Kilroy had taken the omega’s side in all that noise she’d kicked up. But Phil said that shouldn’t be a problem at his new place. All the omegas at this new ranch were supposedly mated and he was coming just to keep things moving while they raised their expectant pups. That was something he could easily do. 

Bucky looked up when the door to the office opened and in walked two men, one alpha and one beta. Bucky discretely scented the air and sighed, both attractive and both mated. Oh well an alpha could hope right? Though a  _ normal _ alpha he reminded himself didn’t want to pair off with another alpha. 

Bucky tipped his hat to the two newcomers who nodded in reply. He watched them walk by and into Phil’s office. 

There’s a bit of talking muffled by the door before Phil opens the door and calls him inside. 

“Oh no, Coulson you told Tony you found a beta. He is clearly an alpha.” The blonde alpha said pointing an accusing finger at Phil. 

“No, I told Tony I found someone who fit all the working requirements. You and I both know that now Tony has a full time alpha living on the farm we can’t discriminate against other alphas coming to work there.” Phil replied voice even toned. “Maybe you forgot about how I went to bat for you and Wilson now that you’re comfortable at the Stark Ranch?” 

“No it’s not like that.” The blonde replied. “But you know how Tony is.” 

“Steve, Tony wants a certain caliber of work and the only way to get it is from an alpha.” Phil replied, “Or I could send you three betas to do the same amount of work. Experience like what he wants doesn’t come around often in betas. You and Wilson were really the exception.” 

“Exception is more like being raised on a cattle ranch.” Sam spoke up. “That’s the only reason.” 

Bucky raised his hands, “Look I don’t want any trouble. If you aren’t interested in my services I’m sure Coulson can find me work on another ranch.” 

“You aren’t the one causing trouble.” Steve growled. “Is he the best you have to replace Rumlow with?” 

Phil nodded, “Barnes has the experience and proper instincts to do everything you need with minimal supervision and training. I don’t have a better worker for Stark Cattle Company.” His words were matter of fact. 

“Then I guess you’re coming home with us.” Steve said, defeated. 

The ride home was just as quiet as the ride to town. Each of the men in the cab lost in their own thoughts. 

Steve sighed as the ranch came into view. He was already internally wondering how he was going to explain this to his mate. Sam’s smug ass smirk was not helping the situation. 

The truck drove down the drive and came to a stop between a black pick up and a white super duty. The ranch had visitors while they were away. 

At the door inside the enclosed porch were two blonde boys and a long haired brunette teenager. 

Steve groaned as they approached the door. “Loki, Modi, Magni.” He greets the teen then the two children with him. “Is Thor inside with Tony?” 

“No, Mr. Rogers. We’re here with Bruce.” The brunette explained. “Valkyrie sent us over here to exchange notes about the udders.” 

“Ah alright.” Steve said moving to the door. “Stay in the porch area please. Thank you.” He said leading Bucky inside with Sam. 

Once inside the house they are greeted by two omegas, one taller than Bucky had ever seen and broad in the shoulders and sharp eyes. The other smaller and lanky with blonde hair. Both of them were clearly pregnant. 

“Ohh, Clint never mind we are staying here to see this.” The big one said grabbing the smaller one by the arm. “Let’s go back to the kitchen.” He had this smirk on his face. 

“Hey Sam.” Clint greeted the beta entering the porch behind Bucky. 

“Hey Omega.” The beta said walking in front of them and into the hallway. “How are you? Did you keep Brock in line?” 

The tall omega, Brock, scoffed, “As if anyone can keep me in line Wilson. Come on I want a good seat for this.” 

Steve sighed, “God help me…” He mumbled under his breath. “Give me strength.” He turned around and looked at Bucky. “Listen. No matter what happens. Just stand there and let my omega do the yelling. You will be employed here through the first six months after the pups are born.” He explained. “That big omega you saw there. That’s Brock. It’s his work you will be taking up. Your training will begin tomorrow and once we go into the kitchen I’m sure Pepper will take you away to handle your living situation.” He added. “Do you understand?” 

“Yes.” Bucky nodded preparing himself. Phil was sending an alpha to take on an omega’s work. He wasn’t sure what to expect as they walked into the next room but what greeted him definitely was not it.

The omega sitting at the head of a large kitchen table, a spot normally reserved for the farm owner and alpha, looked up as they walked in. He had short brown hair that curled at the ends and the largest doe brown eyes Bucky had ever seen. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt with a white monogram bandana tucked into the chest pocket . The arms on the jacket were rolled up and the bonding mark on his wrist was clearly visible. 

His large eyes took on this bright recognition as they walked in. Clearly he was looking at his alpha, Steve, who was all but cowering where he stood. Those eyes turned to him and suddenly they became quite intense. 

“Steven…” The omega’s tone was curious and yet cross. “I said Phil was going to provide us with a beta-” 

  
“Tones, I know-” Steve stopped talking when Tony looked away from Bucky and focused on Steve. 

The brunette omega sighed, “You alpha, what’s your name?” It was direct and not the way Bucky was used to an omega talking to him. Clearly his moment of amazement was not amusing. “What do people call you?” His voice was more annoyed than before. 

“Bucky.” Bucky replied honestly, “People I work for call me Bucky.” 

At the breakfast nook in the kitchen the big omega Brock snickered before breaking out into an uncontrollable laugh. 

Sam just shrugged, “I can’t tell if it's the hormones or he thinks it's actually that funny…”    
  
“James Barnes right?” A familiar looking red headed woman said from where she was sitting beside a strawberry blonde woman. They both had stacks of paperwork in front of them. “We worked together briefly at Crowley’s.” 

Bucky looked at her for a moment, “Natasha Romanoff?” 

“The one and only. Tony it’s okay this one is a good one. He’ll work even harder than Steve.” She vouched for him. 

The brunette looked at her, “That’s not the point.” He replied, eyes not leaving Steve. “Take him back Steve and don’t come back until you find a beta.” 

“Mr. Stark.” The strawberry blonde spoke up. 

Tony then took his eyes off Steve, “ Yes, Pepper.” 

“Phil already called and Mr. Barnes will be working here until the pups are at least a year old unless there is proper cause to terminate his employment. Now that you're bonded we can’t just not hire able bodied alphas. It was a different story when you were unbonded and there wasn’t an alpha in permanent residence.” 

“Oh so this is Steve’s fault?” Tony said, looking back at the blonde alpha. 

“Tones-” 

“Brock,” Tony cut Steve off again, “Is Sam still sleeping in Lucky’s house?” 

“You know he is.” Brock replied, still looking overjoyed by the exchange. He took a lot of pleasure at Steve’s expense. 

“It’s going to be a tight fit for you and Steve in there, Sam. I feel sorry for you.” Tony replied, turning back to Pepper. 

  
  


“Mr. Stark, Nat and I will take care of getting Mr. Barnes situated.” Pepper said standing up. “You just sit here and be calm okay.” She said stroking his head. “Do you need anything else before we go Tones?” 

“No Ms. Potts. Thank you.” He said, eyes never leaving Steve. “Steven and I need to talk in the office.” He got up out of his chair. “Come along Steven.” He said not sparing the alpha another glance before waddling out of the kitchen and down the hall disappearing into a room. 

Steve walked away behind him still mumbling under his breath and shaking his head. 

Bucky was not sure how he felt about it. But he was sure that in this moment, it was the first time he’d ever been attracted to an omega before. Tony was like no omega he had ever met. It was intriguing and yet so dangerous. 

The memory of what happened at the last ranch raced through his mind. Dainty omegas and their devilish ways. He’d learned that lesson and wouldn’t let it repeat again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Poor Bruce will have quite the bomb to diffuse in the office lol. 
> 
> And then we’ll get to See Bucky work the farm and get himself dirty enough to require a shirt removed. Tony maybe changing his tune after that lol. Brock will remain indifferent but delighted by the suffering of others in true Brock fashion.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Red Star Square  
> Chapter 2: Entry


End file.
